(Mis)Adventures of Kuchiki Byakuya: Uke Byakuya Collection
by Red Cr0w
Summary: A collection of one/two shots with Byakuya as the uke. Feel free to request an UkeByakuya pairing! Warnings inside. Please read all warnings.
1. WARNINGS CHAPTER READ FIRST

**Uke Byakuya Collection**

**WARNINGS: Smut, anal, oral, rimming, fingering, toys, BDSM, tentacle monster, bloodplay, breathplay, dress-up, role play, DomSub, MasterSlave, public humiliation, sex in public, spanking, kidnapping, dub-con(dubious consent), rape, moresomes, masturbation, exhibition, double/triple penetration, fisting, pornography, making pornography against uke's will, bodily fluid fetish(in other words, a piss fetish. Yes, it does exist), orgasm delay/denial, dirty talk, fantasies, rough play, Transgender!Byakuya, vaginal (only in the ones with Byakuya as a transgender), cunnilingus, and anything else I come up with._ If you are UNDERAGE, leave this fanfiction NOW. If you DO NOT like YAOI, or HOMOSEXUAL SEX, TURN BACK NOW. This is EXPLICIT. This is your ONLY WARNING._**

**SIDE NOTE: When I put Byakuya as a 'transgender,' I meant he was a 'halfling.' For those of you who have read_ After School Nightmare_, Byakuya has a man's torso, but from the waist down he's a woman. **

Contents (will be updated when the chapters are updated)

Chapter One: RenjixByakuya

Chapter Two: Byakuya's Imagination Pt.1: GinxByakuya** Requested by fallowell**

Chapter Three: KenpachixTransgender!Byakuya **Requested by nighttempes**

Chapter Four: IchigoxByakuya & Spy!Yoruichi **Requested by LeAwesomeOne IX**

Chapter Five: HichigoxByakuya **Anonymous requester**


	2. 1:RenjixByakuya

**This is chapter one of Uke Byakuya Collection.**

**RENBYA**

**Warnings: Anal, oral, fingering, dirty talk**

**Enjoy!**

Captains and lieutenants weren't supposed to have sexual relations.

It wasn't every day that Renji and Byakuya would 'do it,' but they did do it often. Normally, Byakuya excluded their...activities...to his bedroom. This time was different. Renji stared down at his stoic captain, relishing in the blush that dusted his pale cheeks. It was growing darker and darker by the second. Byakuya's hands were trembling slightly. "What was that?" he asked quietly. His voice was bordering on shakey. Suppressing a frustrated sigh, Renji repeated his earlier request.

"I want. To do it. In _here_."

_'Oh god, he said it again.'_ Byakuya thought. He looked up at his tall lieutenant. "Why?" he asked unsurely. They had never done it in the office. Only the bedroom. "I'm getting tired of doing it between the sheets. Besides, I'm hard now. So, I say we do it _now_." Renji smirked. The noble stood from his chair and walked around his desk to Renji. He lightly kissed his warm lips, touching his hands to Renji's chest. Renji grasped his lover's womanly hips and deepened the kiss. He licked at Byakuya's lower lip, delving his hot tongue into his mouth when he was granted access. Their tongues pressed and danced together, Renji was grinding his aroused member against Byakuya's groin. The noble fisted his small hands in Renji's kosode. He allowed the larger man to undress him; sliding his haori and kosode off his shoulders and untying his obi. His clothes fell to the floor in a forgotten heap, only to be followed by his scarf and kenseikan. The noble stood in his office in only his tabi socks and a pair of powder-blue boyshorts. Only Renji knew of his fancy for wearing women's undergarments.

Their kiss was broken. "On your knees." Renji ordered huskily. Byakuya obeyed, gracefully falling to his knees. He was now at eye-level with Renji's crotch. The red head reached into his hakama and pulled out his throbbing cock. "Suck me off." He ordered once more. Byakuya reached out and grasped the hardened flesh, leaning in and licking the leaking slit. He teased the head a bit, dipping his tongue in the slit and licking around around around until he took the head into his hot mouth and sucked hungrily. Renji groaned thickly and pressed Byakuya's head forward for him to take more in his mouth. The noble relaxed his throat and swallowed as much as he could, bobbing his head and sucking hard. "Nnnnngh. Fuck yes. Fuck yourself _Captain_."

Byakuya reached down between his legs with one of his hands, sliding past his panties and rubbing his puckered hole. "Mmm..."

Renji growled as the moan vibrated throughout his cock. Byakuya wet his fingers with his own precum and thrust two fingers inside himself. He kept moaning around the meat in his mouth, deepthroating the long, thick organ. He added a third finger and pressed against his prostate. A louder moan this time, and Renji came in Byakuya's mouth. The noble was about to pull away but Renji's hand kept him in place, forcing him to swallow the warm, thick seed. When renji finally let him go, Byakuya sat back on his heels and thrust his fingers faster. "Oh yes...Renji...watch me, oh yes!" The noble's other hand went up to his chest to tweak a hard, pink nipple. "Nngh. Yes oh yes! Harder! Renji your eyes make me so hot...!" And with that, the noble came hard into his powder-blue panties.

"Want me to fuck you?" Renji couched and pulled Byakuya's head up to look into his eyes. "I'll fuck you on your desk and make you scream my name." The lieutenant pulled his lover up to his feet and bent him over the desk. Byakuya's desk. Renji pulled the wet panties down to his ankles and spread his cheeks to examine his hole with horny appreciation. "God damn you're so fucking sexy." He drawled out.

Byakuya was panting from his earlier orgasm. He felt his lieutenant pull his panties down and spread his behind. A deep blush colored his cheeks when he felt Renji's re-hardened dick poke his wet hole. "Renji..." the noble moaned. "Please, do it."

"Do what?" Renji teased. Byakuya tried pushing his hips back but Renji pulled his own hips away.

"Please fuck me."he whispered.

"Louder. I can't hear you."

"Fuck me, Renji!"

"Still can't hear you!"

"RENJI FUCK ME NOW!"

The red head thrust his thick cock into the tight, hot hole, causing Byakuya to scream. He didn't wait for his captain to adjust. Byakuya moaned in pleasure with each thrust. "Oh Renji! Yes! Fuck me more! Harder! Faster! Deeper!" Oh gods he sounded like such a slut right now. "You like that, huh? Well, here's more." Renji went faster and harder than humanly possible, lifting one of Byakuya's legs onto the surface of the desk. With this new position, Renji's cock went even deeper than imagined.

"Ah Ah Ah AHHHHH! Yes! Just like that! Fuck me just like that, Renji! Make me cum!"

Renji watched as his dick went in and out of his captain's needy ass. Byakuya was moaning louder, he was going to cum. As if on cue, the noble came hard on the floor, shaking from his second (and powerful) orgasm. Renji groaned for all his worth as the flesh encasing his cock tightened. He came as well, shooting his hot cum into the tight channel. He could only manage a few more thrusts to ride out his amazing orgasm.

They stayed like that for a minute to catch their breath. Renji was the first to speak.

"Sorry Captain."

Byakuya shook his head, moaning uncomfortably as Renji pulled out and helped him dress. "Do not apologize. I enjoyed it greatly." When they were finally dressed, Renji left to get lunch. The noble sat back in his chair, wincing at the soreness in his backside. _'He was rough. I'm almost certain that I bled.'_ He sighed and began signing off the pile of paperwork he had taken from Renji's desk. He had wrapped his panties with a cloth and hid it in his shihakusho.

_'We really should do that again...'_

**So? What do you think? Review me any pairings you'd like to see! (Uke Byakuya only, please.) I'm sorry if the lemon sucked. Please review! And be nice!**


	3. 2:Byakuya's Imagination Pt1: GinxByakuya

**This is the second chapter! Requested by **fallowell**. Thank you! Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: Anal, slight dirty talk, smut, fantasies, attempted rough play, rimming**

**GINBYA**

"Nnh!"

Thrust.

"Ahn!"

Thrust...thrust.

"Gin..." Byakuya breathed out. The third division captain, Gin Ichimaru, lay between his spread legs. They didn't do this _all_ the time. Only when they needed it. Gin grunted as he thrust forward into the noble's wet hole. Byakuya's nails were raking up his back impatiently. His hips jerked upwards to meet the other. Suddenly, Gin took hold of his throbbing arousal, pumping in time with his slow, gentle thrusts. Byakuya came into Gin's hand moments later. The tightening of his passage cause the silver-haired man to cum as well.

For these two captains, the sex was always vanilla.

The same position; missionary, under the sheets. To be honest, Byakuya always wanted the sex to be, you know, rough. Not too rough, though. He was afraid of how much it would hurt. Byakuya wanted to be tied up, spanked, _fucked_, and just plain defiled. He wanted _more_, be he was scared of it. What if he bled? Byakuya had heard of some males who bled from rough sex.

Gin rolled off of the noble after he came, waiting a few moments to catch his breath before getting ready to leave. "Same time next week?" he asked. Byakuya hummed in approval and turned on his side to sleep. In minutes Gin was gone. The noble lay in bed for a few minutes after that, thinking about their 'activities.' He really wanted to, you know, spice things up. Just thinking about it got his blood boiling like hell. He squashed the feeling that had begun swirling in his loins and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Byakuya sat at his desk, mindlessly signing off on multiple pages of paperwork. His mind was continually straying toward sex. Nowadays, that was all that was on his mind. Just looking at a guy made him regress into LaLa Land. For example, he _glanced_ at his lieutenant and went into a wet daydream. He imagined Renji bending him over his desk and banging him like no tomorrow. And Shuhei...gods he was becoming a pervert. Whenever Renji wasn't around and the shades were drawn, Byakuya often found himself rutting against the corner of his desk like a cat in heat. Byakuya tossed his pen down and rested his face in both of his palms. He really couldn't do this right now.

_'Maybe I should go to Gin...'_

* * *

"You want to _what?_" Gin asked incredulously. Byakuya sighed, looking down at his lap. His face was red. The two captains sat on Gin's bed, side by side.

"I want to...play rough." Byakuya mumbled loud enough for the other to hear. He looked over to the other. "Just...act rough."

Gin scratched his temple in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean by 'act rough?'" This was so awkward... Byakuya turned his body so that he was facing Gin and unknotted his obi, letting his robes fall open. "I meant...grab me. Roughly...but not really. Just pretend to act rough. And...change the position."

The noble was acting strange. He was stripping his clothes and straddling Gin's lap. "I want you to...fuck me..." He said the last part so quietly that Gin almost didn't hear it. _Almost._ The silver haired taicho moved them so that Byakuya was on his hands and knees and Gin was kneeling behind him. "What do you want me to do now?"

Byakuya looked over his shoulder to the other man, spreading his knees. One of his hands went down between his legs. He used his fingers to spread his hole for Gin to see. "Lick me..." he whispered. Gin nodded slowly as he undressed. Once naked, Gin crouched lower and spread Byakuya's cheeks, sticking his tongue out and licking at the pink, puckered entrance. Byakuya moaned sweetly. His cloudy, grey eyes were already half-lidded. The third division taicho probed his tongue inside and licked at the velvety walls inside.

"Ahhhh...Gin..."

Gin removed his tongue and rubbed at the wet hole with the tip of his dick. He slowly pushed in, unused to this position. He and Byakuya always kept their position as missionary. They weren't very adventurous. Byakuya pushed back as a way of telling the other to move. Gin thrusts slowly, but holds on tight to Byakuya's wide hips. Suddenly remembering their earlier conversation, he grabbed the noble's shoulders. He made it look like he was holding on roughly, but he was really being gentle. Byakuya was panting and moaning; even more than usual. "Faster..." the noble mumbled. "Harder..." Gin complied, still trying to be gentle. It was becoming very difficult.

By now, Byakuya had slipped into a sexy fantasy; starring the eleventh division taicho and himself. He could imagine Kenpachi pounding him from behind. Spreading him open and spanking him with each thrust. _'Knowing how tall he is...he must be huge...I can already feel Zaraki-taicho inside me...'_ Byakuya pushed back to get more. He didn't want to hurt himself, but it felt _so damn good_ right now. This feeling was new. He was so eager for it. His body was screaming for it.

"Yes...yes. More. Oh...yes..."

Byakuya reached down, grasping his throbbing erection and spreading the free-flowing precum down the shaft. He tugged and pulled hard as he felt his orgasm approaching...

_"Oh Ken! Yes!" The noble screamed. Zaraki Kenpachi pounded hard into his body from behind, jarring him with each thrust. Byakuya could feel the blunt head of his lover's cock stabbing against his prostate. He felt so hot; as if his skin were melting off his bones. He could hear the other man grunting with each inward thrust-feel his large, warm hands gripping his hips. There would be bruises there in the morning for sure. "Fuck me faster! Harder!"_

_Kenpachi spreads his cheeks wide and rams inside the furthest he has ever been; pounding him to his core. He reveled in the delighted scream of pleasure it brought him. "Take it, bitch. Take my cock like a good little slut."_

_"Oh god yes! Your cock is so big!" Byakuya screamed, pushing back against him. His hands were tied; he couldn't stroke himself. Kenpachi went faster than ever, reaching down and stroking his hard arousal. The noble panted and moaned loud, screaming Kenpachi's name as he came. His muscles locked up; his eyes crossed and rolled back. Byakuya somehow managed to thrust back to finish off the other. He flinched when he felt his insides flood with Kenpachi's hot cum._

Gin stared wide-eyed at the man below him. He was really into it now. Byakuya tossed his head back as he came in his hand and on the sheets. Not long after, Gin finished as well. They stayed that way for a few moments before Gin finally dislodged himself from the noble's satisfied body. He dropped on the bed next to Byakuya; Byakuya followed suit seconds after. After a few minutes of pleased silence, Gin was the first to speak.

"So...wanna do it again?"


	4. 3: KenpachixTransgender Byakuya

**Requested by **nighttempes**. Thank you for reviewing!**

**WARNINGS: Transgender!Byakuya, toys, anal, oral, cunnilingus, vaginal, dirty talk, smut, fingering, double penetration**

If there was one secret Byakuya really didn't want anyone to know of, it was the fact that he; Kuchiki Byakuya; was a transgender. Or, as others would say, a tranny. He really hated that word. It sounded mean, like an insult. Not that anyone ever called him that, though. How could they call him that if they didn't even know that he was one? Byakuya was basically a woman with a man's torso. He could have children; he had that dreaded monthly cycle, as well. Hell, he had a _gynecologist._ Who was sworn to secrecy, of course. However, being a 'halfling' did have it's perks. It didn't hurt as much when he was kicked in the crotch and no one could tell if he was aroused. Now all he needed was a pair of nice breasts and he would be a full woman. Or, he could exchange his 'lady-parts' for 'gentleman-parts.' Byakuya couldn't decide which one he wanted the most.

Currently, Byakuya was strolling about the Seireitei. He hadn't had much to do so he decided to take a walk. As he passed by the open gate of the eleventh division, he caught sight of a certain someone. This 'certain someone' had his heart pounding with just one look. Byakuya knew it was inappropriate, but he couldn't help it. The man was sexy!

This man was Zaraki Kenpachi.

Byakuya blushed at the slight wet feeling between his thighs. _'Okay then, either I started my cycle just now or I _really_ want him.'_ He quickened his pace in the direction of his quarters.

* * *

Byakuya leaned heavily against his closed door, one hand on top of the knot of his obi. He moved over to his bed and reached under his nightstand. From there he extracted a large, black shoebox. It was full of his...toys. It was just about to be opened when the door was slid open with a loud screech. Byakuya jumped, slamming his hand on the lid of the box with unnecessary force, turning his head to see just _who _had the gall to barge into his personal quarters.

He stopped-his breath hitched in his throat.

It was Zaraki.

"Well well, what'cha got there, hime-chan?" Kenpachi asked with a killer smirk. Byakuya's body felt so hot right now. His panties were soaked by now. A deep red blush colored his cheeks. Zaraki walked closer to the bed, behind Byakuya's stiff body. He placed both of his large, warm hands on the thin shoulders of the smaller captain. "C'mon, hime-chan. You can trust me. I won't tell." Oh gods, his voice was so goddamned husky now. It was making the noble even more wet. Byakuya could distinctly feel the wetness at the apex of his hakama. _'Oh gods...'_

Kenpachi looked over Byakuya's head to see what he was failing to hide. It was a black shoebox. A conspicuous black shoebox. He used one hand to flip the lid. Byakuya was shocked into a frozen state. Inside was a wide variety of dildos and vibrators. Different sizes, shapes, and colors. There were also these little egg-looking ones. It all looked...fun. "Tell me, hime-chan," Kenpachi leaned down, licking the shell of Byakuya's ear. "Why have you been staring at me? Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Byakuya could feel his nipples harden with each word. The large man kissed the side of his neck as one of his hands slid down his belly to his crotch, cupping him forcefully. Kenpachi stilled at the lack of penis on the noble's body.

"Z-Zaraki..." Byakuya began. Tears dripped down his cheeks. "Please don't laugh at me..."

The larger man kissed the side of his neck again. "Why would I laugh at you?" He kissed just under Byakuya's jaw. "Hm? Why."

Byakuya sniffled. "Because...because I'm a...tran..." He stopped. It was embarrassing. Kenpachi kissed his cheek. He was sitting on the bed now. His hand moved from Byakuya's crotch to his thigh.

"Tran...?" Kenpachi repeated. It was a silent command to finish the word.

"Transgender." Byakuya whispered. He felt so ashamed. What if Kenpachi wanted him as a man?

"Mmm. Sexy." He kissed the corner of the noble's mouth. Byakuya turned his head and connected their lips. They moved so that Byakuya was laying down on the bed with Kenpachi kneeling above him. He was being undressed by the larger man. Byakuya's clothes were now a black puddle on the floor next to the bed. After a moment of hesitation, Kenpachi managed to coax the noble into spreading his thighs. He moved down Byakuya's lithe, pale body; kissing and leaving love bites in random places as he went. Byakuya panted slightly.

Kenpachi spread Byakuya's thighs wider, placing the long, pale legs over his shoulders. His mouth watered at the sight of the noble's glistening sex. It was at this moment when Byakuya felt so very grateful that he went through the pain of a bikini wax two days ago. He whimpered when he felt the other spread his lower lips to get a better look. _'Oh gods...what is he doing now...'_ Byakuya got his answer when he felt Kenpachi's tongue swipe over his pussy. A loud, sweet moan left his lips at the feeling. "Kenpachi..."he moaned. The other man continued to lick at his cunt until suddenly, he stopped.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Byakuya asked, sitting up and leaning back on his elbows to see him. A look of confusion took up his face when all he received as a response was a smirk. Kenpachi licked little circles around Byakuya's clit, then sucked it completely. The noble fell back down and grabbed the man's hair. He pushed the large man closer to his sex as he neared completion.

Zaraki continued his assault on the other's body, sliding two fingers into Byakuya's dripping pussy. Byakuya moaned and bucked his hips up against Kenpachi's talented mouth. "K-Kenpachiiiiii...!" The noble cried out as he came. Kenpachi continued his ministrations after swallowing his sweet, sweet nectar.

Byakuya lay back, panting heavily from his powerful orgasm. His lover stood from the bed and began to undress. He watched as Kenpachi slid off his haori and kosode. Once he got to the large man's groin, he gasped. He was _big_. Very big. Huge, in fact. Byakuya walked on shaky legs as he approached the eleventh division captain. He stood as close to his body as he could, running both of his small hands down his broad chest and abdominals. The noble took a deep breath as he grasped the other man's erection. He could barely wrap his fingers around it. It was so hot, thick and hard in his hands. Byakuya sunk to his knees, still stroking the hard meat. He gulped. This wasn't exactly something he was used to. Byakuya leaned forward a bit and licked the dripping slit of his cock. A growl from above encouraged Byakuya to take some more into his mouth and sucked hard, bobbing his head. One of Kenpachi's large hands rested on his head and fingers weaved into his silky black hair. A little push was all that it took for the noble to deepthroat him. Kenpachi watched with hungry eyes as one of Byakuya's hands went down between spread thighs. He groaned as a moan vibrated through his cock.

_'I must be doing well, he's only petting my hair and not pushing.'_ Byakuya mentally noted. One hand was now down between his own legs, soft fingertips stroking over his clit before moving to his pussy and pushing two fingers in. Oh gods, he felt so wet. So ridiculously turned on by this powerful man. When Kenpachi pushed his head back, Byakuya looked up at him curiously. "What...?" He was cut off when the man he was speaking to lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bed. The noble was gently dropped on the soft, warm surface.

Kenpachi reached into the black shoebox for a bottle of lube and a medium-sized vibrator. Byakuya quickly snatched the toy from the other. He looked up at his lover from where he was kneeling and brought the toy to his mouth. The noble ran his tongue over the tip before opening his mouth and pushing it in. He sucked on it for a few moments before removing it; slipping it down between his legs and slowly inserting it into his cunt. Kenpachi walked over to the other side of the bed as he coated his rod with lube. He knelt down behind the nobleman and pushed on his back a bit. He licked his lips a the sight of Byakuya's pink, puckered hole. A little further down, he could see his hand thrusting the toy in and out of his pussy. Kenpachi rubbed at his entrance with the wet tip of his thick cock, kissing Byakuya's spine when he flinched. He then pushed in slowly, filling him up from behind.

"Ken...!" Byakuya cried out. It hurt. Sure, he had played with himself back there before; but this was new. This was real. Kenpachi kissed his shoulder, waiting for him to adjust when he was finally seated within the noble's body. When Byakuya nodded and continued working the toy, Kenpachi began to slowly thrust in and out; gradually speeding up. "Kenpachi...yes! More! Faster!" Byakuya all but screamed. Zaraki went faster, grunting with each thrust inwards.

Byakuya had fallen forward; he used his other hand to rub at his clit. He pushed the button on the bottom of the toy and screamed when it buzzed to life-right against his G-spot. Both of them moved faster and harder until Byakuya forcefully shoved the buzzing toy into his spot one last time, releasing his juices into his hand. Kenpachi was next, cumming into his clenching hole. They moved slowly after that to ride out their orgasms. The toy was removed and pushed under the bed. Byakuya curled up next to Kenpachi under the comforter, listening to his heartbeat as he fell asleep.

**The End...?**


	5. 4: IchigoxByakuya & Spy Yoruichi

**Requested by **LeAwesomeOne IX**. Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: Dress-up, anal, oral, making pornography against uke's will, toys, aphrodisiacs.**

"Come on Ichigo!" The dark-skinned woman smirked wickedly. "You'll love it!"

Ichigo stared at her, chocolate-brown eyes wide with shock. Sex? With _Byakuya_?! Impossible! The cold hearted noble would _never_ submit to such a thing. _Never._ Yoruichi chuckled evilly as she dragged the dumbfounded teenager down the back hallway of Urahara Shoten. They stopped in front of a closed door. The cat-lady extracted a syringe from the folds of her orange kosode, pulling the cap off with her teeth before injecting the fluid into the side of Ichigo's neck. Not ten seconds later, Ichigo felt his pants begin to tighten. "W-what did you-"

Yoruichi cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "It's an aphrodisiac. Oh, and there are some very fun toys and things in the wooden trunk at the foot of the bed." And with that, the orange-haired teen was then pushed inside the room. Ichigo took in his surroundings with a close eye. There was a queen-sized bed about three feet from him. When he saw what was on top of the bed, he felt a surge of heat rush through his loins. It was Byakuya, wearing a short pink dress and thigh-high stockings. On his feet were a pair of dark pink strappy sandals with a one and a half inch heel. A large pink bow was clipped at the back of his head. Ichigo swallowed thickly at the sight. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the noble's thick, black lashes flutter, opening his beautiful grey eyes.

"Nnnhh...where am I...?" Byakuya mumbled sleepily to himself, totally oblivious to Ichigo's presence. He tried to sit up but his movements were restricted by the handcuffs that connected his wrists to the bed posts. "What the hell?" When he realized that the substitute shinigami was there, he glared hotly at him, cheeks tinted pink. "What have you done?" The noble's tone was deadly. Except, it didn't seem to affect Ichigo much. The drug that was currently running through his veins made him immune.

Ichigo advanced toward the bound noble, grabbing both of his knees and spreading them wide. Byakuya's eyes went wide and a totally un-manly squeak left his plump lips. What the hell was wrong with him? Opening him up like that...

"Damn..." Ichigo liked his lips. A dark pink blush painted Byakuya's cheeks. He was wearing a thong; a pink lace thong. Ichigo's eyes went dark at the sight of the bulge in the front. This noble was so horny._ 'Did she drug him?'_ the substitute shinigami thought to himself. It definitely sounded like something Yoruichi would do. Ichigo flipped the lid of the toy box open and retrieved a large, blue vibrator and a bottle of lube. He lifted the skirt of Byakuya's little pink dress, tearing away the lacy panties to reveal his throbbing erection. "W-what are you d-doing? S-stop that now!" Byakuya was so embarrassed. Ichigo didn't listen to him, only strapped the noble's long, pale legs to the convenient bonds suspended from the ceiling. Now his legs were spread so wide, Ichigo could see everything. He quickly snatched a light blue cock-ring from the trunk and clipped it around the base of Byakuya's erection. Byakuya's blush darkened considerably as he felt a pair of slick fingers probe his pink, puckered entrance and then push inside. He mewled as the fingers spread and thrust in and out. A loud moan was ripped from his throat as those fingers brushed against his prostate. Ichigo deemed him ready and pulled his fingers out. The vibrator was then slicked with lube and turned on. Ichigo pressed the tip to the slick entrance before pushing it in all the way and turning it up a small bit.

The substitute shinigami went around the bed and climbed on top, straddling Byakuya's stomach. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and his long, thick cock sprung out in front of Byakuya's face. _'He's not going to make me...is he?'_ Byakuya wondered mentally. Ichigo stroked his silky black hair as he ordered, "Blow me." The noble lifted his head as much as he could and opened his mouth. Ichigo took this opportunity to thrust inside, hilting in the noble's throat. Byakuya immediately began to lick and suck the thick, hot meat in his mouth. His mouth was so full with this man's cock. Ichigo leaned back a bit, tilting the vibrator so that it was sitting right against Byakuya's prostate and turned up the vibrations to the max. A loud moan vibrated throughout his dick, causing a low moan to leave his lips. He thrust steadily in and out of the noble's mouth.

Byakuya wanted to struggle against his bonds, but he was stuck. He was forced to take the other man's cock down his throat. The vibrator buzzed fitfully in his ass, making him moan constantly. If only he could cum. But nooo. The bastard just _had_ to put a cock-ring on him. And it was _vibrating_. Ichigo's thrusts were becoming erratic. He was going to cum. _'He is in my throat. Oh gods...I will have no other choice but to swallow it!'_ Byakuya mentally panicked. His suspicions were confirmed when Ichigo hilted in the noble's mouth and hot cum shot down his throat, forcing him to swallow the thick seed. Before he was done cumming, Ichigo pulled out and sprayed cum all over the Byakuya's pretty face. Byakuya finished swallowing the thick fluid and closed his eyes to keep cum out of them. It was so warm, and frankly it actually felt...sexy. It made Byakuya feel even more aroused.

"I-Ichigo..." Byakuya whimpered. Ichigo looked down at his own dick, amazed that he was still hard. even after cumming all over Byakuya's face and in his mouth. It was so sexy on him. made him want to fuck the pretty little noble into oblivion. "Byakuya, do you want to cum?" A nod was all he received in response. Ichigo smirked and unclipped the ring, thrusting the toy hard and fast in Byakuya's ass. A scream was pulled from the other as he came hard all over himself. The substitute shinigami continued thrusting the toy to help him ride it out. When he finally came down from his orgasmic high, Byakuya went somewhat limp on the bed. Only, Ichigo was _still_ working the vibrating toy in his poor behind. "K-Kurosaki...stop. it's too much..." Byakuya whimpered as his cock went stiff once more. Once again, the ring was clipped around the base to keep him from cumming again. Ichigo pulled the toy out of his body and set it aside, slicking lube all over his throbbing erection. Byakuya stared at him with wide eyes as the substitute shinigami spread his legs wider. _'Oh no...he's not going to...is he?'_ The blushing noble gasped loudly when he pushed in all the way. It went in so deep! "Fuck, Byakuya. You're so fucking tight...I always knew you were a tightass." Ichigo groaned out, thrusting slowly to help the other get used to it. Byakuya only whimpered in response.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to find his prostate. A loud scream was ripped from Byakuya's pink lips, only to be choked on when his sweet spot was hit again. Byakuya moaned and screamed like a whore when the man fucking him went faster and harder. "I-Ichigo! More! Give me more!" He shouted. Ichigo smirked down at him with an evil glint in his eye.

"You want it? Then beg for it!"

Byakuya whimpered like a helpless puppy, the tears he had been holding back finally dripping down his cheeks. "Please...please Ichigo, fuck me more." he begged. The other man complied and snapped his hips faster and harder, hitting Byakuya's sweet spot with each and every thrust. "Ah! Ah, ahn, nya...please...harder. Faster! Fuck me more!"

Ichigo grunted with each thrust. Fuck, this noble was so sexy. His legs spread wide for him and screaming his name. Anyone else would give up an arm and a leg to have this beautiful man scream their name. "Nnnn...you're so wet." he growled. Byakuya was pushing his hips back with all the strength he had, screaming "Ichigo! Fuck yes! Just like that!"

Sweat dripped down Kurosaki's back as his thrusts became erratic. Not wanting to be the first to cum, Ichigo removed the ring from Byakuya's cock and spread his ass cheeks wider and slammed harder. Byakuya screeched at the constant abuse to his prostate and felt relieved as the ring was removed. Three thrusts later, Byakuya came hard. Ichigo was next. He slammed inside once more before his cum shot inside Byakuya's tight cavern. Like he did with Byakuya's mouth, Ichigo pulled out before he was done and shot his cum all over the noble's face and belly. Only when he was finished did he undo the bindings. Ichigo was careful with Byakuya's legs, setting them down slowly and gently before unbinding his wrists. Both his wrists and ankles were red from chaffing. Byakuya, suddenly feeling more self-consious than usual, pulled the skirts if the dress down to cover his crotch and stared at the ceiling.

Then something beeped.

Ichigo and Byakuya sat up in a flash and looked in the direction of the sound. It was a plush bear sitting on one of the shelves of the bookshelf on the left side of the room. A tiny red light glowed from its right eye. Both men just sat there staring at it for a moment before realizing what it was. Their hearts dropped into their stomachs and a dark, hot blush covered their cheeks. Byakuya tried to speak, but no words were willing to pass his lips. Never in his life had he felt so scared...

It was a _camera..._

That meant someone was _watching them..._

_'OH MY GOD!'_

In the next room, Yoruichi laughed evilly at the computer screen as they scrambled to leave. In their haste to leave the room they forgot to grab the camera.

* * *

Ichigo lay on his bed that night, his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He was just about to go to sleep when he realized...

"So _that's_ why Yoruichi wanted me to have sex with him!"


	6. 5:HichigoxByakuya

**The person who requested this chapter wishes to remain anonymous. **

**WARNINGS: bondage, anal, toys, spanking, humiliation, double/triple penetration, BDSM**

There were some things that weren't as they seemed. Things that happened that you wouldn't expect to have happened. Such as...Byakuya Kuchiki being sexually active.

With a _man._

With a _hollow._

You see, Byakuya had begun yearning for Kurosaki's hollow, Hichigo, for quite a while. He was only able to see the sadistic man when he managed to push Kurosaki out of the way. One sunny day in the sixth division training grounds, Kurosaki decided to pick a fight with Byakuya. Hichigo found a way to take over and easily defeated the nobleman. Byakuya remembered the feel of Hichigo's hot breath on the side of his neck. That blue tongue swiping over the shell of his ear and the husky whispers. His watery voice...gods. Unfortunately, Kurosaki was able to push him out of the way and went back to normal. That night, Hichigo snuck into his bedroom. According to the hollow, Hichigo could take over Kurosaki's body easier when he was asleep. It was that very night when Byakuya lost his virginity to the white haired, blue tongued hollow.

And he _loved_ it.

Byakuya was currently sitting in his garden, watching the sun set with a cup of green tea in his hands. He was waiting for Kurosaki to fall asleep so Hichigo could come out and they could...make love. At least, that's what Byakuya called it. Hichigo called it 'fucking.' Over the past few months, they had gone out to the World of the Living at midnight to acquire a large collection of toys for their nights together. Sadly, these nights were becoming few and far between. Kurosaki had been staying up late, studying for his exams. Not that Byakuya looked down on the younger man's studying - it was smart. But Byakuya wanted to spend more time with Hichigo. He had even gone as far as to research a way that he could separate them permanently. There were a few, but they required the subject to be fully consenting, and Byakuya didn't really feel comfortable with asking Kurosaki to let him steal his inner hollow. No, that was impolite.

_'It is midnight now, he should be here in five, four, three, two...'_

"Hey Bya-chan."

_'One.'_

Byakuya turned to Hichigo, greeting him with a nod. "Hichigo."

Hichigo knelt down next to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You ready?" His watery voice husked in Byakuya's ear. It sent delicious shivers down the noble's spine. Byakuya fought back the urge to purr. That had to wait until they were inside. Byakuya nodded and rose to his feet.

"I am ready when you are."

The hollow laughed and grabbed Byakuya's hand, leading him into a secret part of the manor. The walls were soundproofed and the doors locked so no one could get in. To ensure that this stayed their little secret, he washed the sheets and toys himself. Hichigo unlocked the door to their secret hideout and pushed the noble inside before walking in himself. He shut and locked the door behind himself and turned to the other. Byakuya's cheeks were already pink. Hichigo walked up to him and tore away the white belt that held his uniform together. The thick fabric was then pushed off by the one wearing them, falling to the floor in a black and white puddle around the noble's ankles. "Damn you're sexy." Hichigo husked, his black and gold eyes running up and down the other's body. Byakuya's blush darkened. He didn't have enough time to say anything back because Hichigo grabbed him, pushing him down on the bed and tying his wrists to one of the slats on the headboard. His legs were bent and spread wide; his calves pressing the backs of his thighs. Hichigo tied his legs with climbers' rope to keep them in that position. Byakuya tried to say something, but his lover shoved a gag ball in his open mouth and clipped it behind his head. A dark purple cock ring was secured around the base of his erection to keep him from cumming.

"Mmmmph." Byakuya moaned. Hichigo was digging through the box, pulling out various items that made Byakuya's loins ache; a black leather riding crop, various vibrators and eggs, lube, and anal beads. Oh, they were going to have fun tonight. "Man I just can't wait to fuck ya. But I have plans for ya tonight." The hollow growled. Byakuya whimpered through the gag as he watched the other spread lube on a medium-sized vibrator. Surprisingly, the toy was set aside. Hichigo grabbed his zanpakuto and cut the ropes tying his legs before flipping him on all fours. "Got a new idea." he mumbled to himself. A 2 1/2 foot metal spreader bar was placed between his knees and shackled there. Byakuya's hands were then moved to be tied behind his back. This new idea was something they hadn't done before. The spreader bar was new; they had bought it two days ago. Byakuya looked back over his shoulder and watched as Hichigo grabbed the lubed toy and rubbed the slick tip over his puckered entrance. Oh how he really wished he could talk right now, then he'd demand Hichigo to just _do it._ The noble grunted into the gag as the vibrator was shoved inside and turned on. "Mmmmmm..."

Byakuya's gunmetal grey eyes popped open when he felt another slick toy begin to breach his hole. _'Another?!'_ He tried to move out of the way, but Hichigo landed a sharp, painful smack onto the right cheek of his behind with an open palm. "Mm!"

Hichigo pushed the second vibrator in all the way and turned it on the max. Byakuya tossed his head back and let out a muffled scream. The hollow grabbed two of the vibrating eggs and coated them in lube before pushing them into the stretched entrance. These were turned on as well, and Byakuya screamed again. Byakuya panted harshly at the powerful vibrations buzzing his insides. It was too much! Worse yet, he couldn't cum! Hichigo stared at the noble's over-filled behind with a filthy smirk and pulled his cock from his hakama. "Fuck this is so hot." He roughly pumped his throbbing erection, smacking his lover's ass again. Hichigo could already feel his climax approaching. "Shit..." He groaned as his hot, white cum shot out onto Byakuya's stuffed ass. Byakuya whimpered into the gag as the toys were turned off and pulled out, only to be replaced with the beads. The beads were ripped out and the noble screamed once more. He winced as the hollow smacked his ass hard, leaving a red handprint in it's wake.

"Want me to fuck you?" Hichigo asked huskily. Byakuya nodded as much as he could in approval. He was then rewarded with a long, thick, white cock pushing into his (still) tight and wet hole. "Mmmmmmm!" He moaned loud. Hichigo groaned deeply and began thrusting in and out mercilessly, pounding the Kuchiki noble's sensitive prostate.

"Fucking shit...you're so tight...even after I filled you up!"

Byakuya could only moan at the sweet torture. He wanted to cum; he wanted to beg for more. His silent wish was granted when the other man unclipped the gag and removed it from his mouth, then tore away the cock ring. Byakuya's prostate was pounded even more, making him scream louder now that the gag was removed. "Oh god...Hichigo...keep going. Faster, harder! Give me more!" The noble screamed as he pushed his hips back to accept more of the other's big cock. It suddenly became too much, and the coil inside his belly snapped.

"Hichigo! I'm cumming!"

Stream after stream of cum left the slit of the noble's hard cock, only to be followed by Hichigo cumming hard in is ass. "Fucking hell..." Hichigo grunted and rode out his amazing orgasm. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the hollow untied Byakuya and draped the blankets over his cooling, naked body. When he was just about to leave, the noble spoke up.

"Hichigo, we should do that more often."

Hichigo smirked at him, his eyes glinting with mischievousness.

"Anytime, babe."

**The End**


End file.
